Field Trip Drama
by xo.12.xo
Summary: Konoha High's Grade 11s and 12s go on a field trip to Paris and who knows what's gonna happen there in two weeks! [ShikaIno, SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina...mostly ShikaIno] IN PROGRESS!
1. Ok Class

**Chapter One-Ok class…**

"Okay class…I have an announcement to make," Kakashi said, putting his book down.

"Uh-oh," Neji whispered to Naruto, "He put his book down."

"This oughtta be big," Naruto continued.

"Naruto! Neji! Shut up!" Kakashi yelled, "Okay, two weeks from now, the Grade 11s and 12s are going to a field trip to--"

The students started blabbing out places.

"The Sand?"

"Waterfall?"

"Fire?"

"Canada?"

"No, no, no, n—WTF? Canada?" Kakashi had a confused look.

The class chuckled. "No, we're going to…where was it? Oh yeah, we're going to Paris."

"P-Paris?" Ino asked, and couldn't believe it.

"Are you serious?" Sakura made sure she wasn't daydreaming.

"Yeah, now come up and take one of these permission forms," Kakashi said, pointing at a stack of papers.

After history class, the students walked out of the class and headed to their lockers.

"I can't believe we're going to Paris half a month from now," Tenten said, closing her locker.

"Well BELIEVE IT!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up, dope." Sasuke added.

"You shut up!" Naruto pointed at Sasuke.

"What about both of you shut it?!" Sakura yelled.

"I still can't believe it," Ino said, stuffing her books in her locker, "We're going to Paris! PA-RIS!!"

"I don't get it. What's so special about Paris? It's just a city with a lot of lights," Shikamaru complained.

"You're a moron," Ino said back.

"Whatever…"

* * *

Sakura was at Ino's house and she was gonna sleepover for the night. They were in the basement (which was Ino's bedroom) and they were on the computer. They were looking at different sites about Paris. 

"Does it say in the permission slip where in Paris we're gonna go to first?" Ino asked.

"Uh…lemme see," Sakura pulled out the permission slip from her bag and looked through it. "Nope."

"Damn," Ino muttered, "Hey, it's Saturday tomorrow. Wanna go shopping?"

"Sure! We're gonna need new outfits for Paris," Sakura replied with a smile on her face.

Ino yawned, "I'm going to bed," she said, "It's 1:30 already. I wanna get to the mall early tomorrow so it wouldn't be too busy."

Ino and Sakura went to bed after that. She turned her spinning lamp on and they slept.

* * *

I know it's lame. I always suck at first chapters so it'll probably get better a few chapters from now. THNX! Pls review! 


	2. The Flight

**Chapter Two-The Flight**

_Hey ladies and gentlemen, it is now 7:30 am on a Monday morning and this is Chum FM live at the_--

Ino slammed her hand on the snooze button and rested her head on the pillows and almost fell asleep again. Then she jumped up out of her bed, remembering the flight was today.

She was already, completely packed and ready to go. All she needed was to get dressed. She's already chosen what outfit she was gonna wear today.

Her dad dropped her off at the airport and after a little good-bye, she took her bags and left.

Ino went to their homeroom class's meeting place. There, she saw her friends and Kakashi.

"Am I late or something?" Ino asked, looking around.

"Not really," Neji said.

"Ok good. I'm really excited to get there! OMG!" Ino cheered.

"You're really troublesome, you know that?" Shikamaru said.

"Whatever, just to--"

"Flight 37 is ready. Please come to Gate 37 immediately," the PA system announcer said.

The gang walked in the plane and sat in their assigned seats. Ino got a seat by the window and Shikamaru was sitting beside her. It was a full day flight so it'll take a while.

A little while after the plane took off, Ino got bored.

"We're allowed to use our cameras right?" Ino asked, pulling out her digital camera.

"Yeah, I guess," Shikamaru said.

"Ok, good," Ino said and immediately took a picture of Shikamaru without him knowing it.

"Hey!" Shikamaru yelled.

Ino giggled and then took out her camcorder and started filming.

"Hello everybody! Here we have Shikamaru Nara on the plane with us today," Ino said, sounding like some sort of reporter.

"Oh God, Ino, no," Shikamaru said, trying to block the camera with his hand. Ino still managed to keep filming.

"Tell us, Mr. Nara, are you excited to get to Paris?" she said in her retarded reporter voice.

"Ino, you sound like a moron," Shikamaru said, looking away.

"Well, that's not very nice to say in front of the camera," Ino said in her normal voice. Then she shut off the camera. "You suck. You're no fun!"

"Whatever…"

After an hour, Ino started to woke up. She groaned and rubbed her eyes.

"Morning Sleeping Ugly," Shikamaru said while he was playing chess on the little TV thingy in the plane. Ino just scoffed and looked out the window.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Summertime," he said lazily.

"I mean it," Ino said, slightly hitting his arm.

"I don't know, probably 2 pm or something."

"Dammit! When are we ever gonna get there?!" Ino yelled.

"Everyone please fasten your seatbelts, we will be arriving to the airport shortly," the PA lady said.

"Why now?!? I was winning!!!" Shikamaru yelled.

Ino raised an eyebrow and fastened her seatbelt. So did Shikamaru after quitting the chess game.

Soon, they landed and were on their way.


	3. The City Of Love

**Chapter Three-The City Of Love**

The 8 of them grabbed what they had with them and walked out of the plane. They all met with Kakashi and the rest of the class by the seats and later, they went to get their luggages.

They left the airport and took a bus to get to the little hotel they're staying in.

"Okay, everybody! Listen up!" Kakashi yelled from the counter, "I'm now assigning you to your rooms!" He read off of a clip board.

"Haruno! Yamanaka! Room 212!"

"Uchiha! Hyuuga Neji! Room 213!"

"Uzumaki! Nara! Room 211!"

"Hyuuga Hinata! Tenten! (omfg she really needs a last name) Room 215!"

He went on with the rest of the students and when everyone got their keys, they headed off to their rooms and started unpacking.

INO AND SAKURA'S ROOM

"I can't believe it! We're here! This is awesome!" Ino yelled.

"Well, yeah, we're here, enjoy it while you can," Sakura said, getting annoyed by Ino's cheery-ness.

"Is it true that french fries were made here?" Ino asked.

Sakura was pretty dumbfounded by this. She rolled her eyes and sighed, "Oh my God, Ino…you freak me out sometimes."

NARUTO AND SHIKAMARU'S ROOM

"Hurry up, I want french fries!" Naruto said, pointing at Shikamaru.

"You're an idiot, Naruto. I told you french fries weren't invented here! And neither is french toast!" Shikamaru yelled, annoyed.

"Joy killer!"

After they finished unpacking, they went downstairs and waited for everybody else.

"Ok, now that we're all here, we're gonna take a little tour bus and go around town for however long it's gonna take. So if any of you gets lost or gets run over, that's not my fault. And be careful! Don't fall off the bus," he said and headed out of the hotel.

The bus arrived and the students got on. Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Tenten took seats at the top of the bus. The girls sat beside each other at the very back seat and the guys were in the row in fron of them. The bus left and the guide started talking on the megaphone. (note: Sasuke doesn't have a brother in here)

"Hello everybody! My name is Itachi and I will be your tour guide for the day. Also we have our driver, Deidara with us," the guide said (no, he did not have a French accent…unless you want him to. lmao XD).

"Okay, we are now on our way to…" the guide continued his speech as the bus drove around the city. The girls took pictures of the city and themselves nonstop, Naruto and Neji took pictures of the city only, Sasuke was looking through a map and Shikamaru didn't give a damn. He just mainly looked around, bored.

As they passed by the Eiffel Tower, the girls squealed and took even _more _pictures. Ino raised her hand.

"Yes?" Itachi (lol) asked.

"Are we allowed to go up the Eiffel Tower?" she asked.

"Yes, you are. Speaking of that, there will be a formal party tonight at the top of the Eiffel Tower for tourists. You can buy your tickets online, then you can print out your ticket and have fun! It's gonna be at 10:00 this evening," Itachi explained.

The girls smiled and looked at each other while the guys just sighed and not cared.

After 3 hours of driving around the city, they went back to the hotel and headed to their rooms. As they were walking there, Sakura walked up to Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei, are we allowed to go to the party tonight?" she asked nicely.

"Uh…" he said.

"Please?!" Ino added in.

"Fine. Whatever. Just don't blame me if you get lost," he sighed and headed to his room.

Ino and Sakura squealed and ran to their rooms. They dropped their stuff on the bed and knocked on Tenten and Hinata's room.

"H-hey guys…c-come i-in," Hinata stuttered as her usual self.

"What's up?" Tenten asked, sitting up from her bed.

"Ok, we _so_ need to go shopping because we're going to the party tonight!!" Ino cheered as she sat on the edge of Tenten's bed.

"Really? We're allowed?" Tenten asked.

"Yep! I asked Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said.

"B-but don't w-we n-ne-need to buy o-our t-tickets?" Hinata asked, playing with her fingers.

"Oh yeah…come on, let's check it out!" Ino said, running out the room and knocked on Sasuke and Neji's room. Sasuke opened the door.

"What do you want?" he said.

"Can we use your laptop? We need to check something," Ino asked, Sakura behind her.

"Whatever," he said and let them in.

"Okay…" Ino said, looking through the site, "They cost 20 bucks each. Do we have enough for that?"

"Well, I think so since there are 4 of us," Sakura answered.

"Yeah," Ino said, "Shit! They only take credit cards."

"Okay, this is pissing me off," Neji said, getting out of his seat, "WTF are you guys talking about?!"

"The party tonight," Sakura said.

"Psh…you guys are going?" Sasuke asked.

"So? It's at the top of the Eiffel Tower! That would actually be so amazing," Ino said.

"Sasuke, you have a credit card don't you?" Sakura asked.

"Hell no I'm paying for you guys!" he yelled.

"No! We'll pay you with our own money, we just need to buy it with a credit card. Come on!" Sakura yelled back.

"Gimme the money now then," he said, making a deal.

"Fine…" Ino and Sakura ran back to their room, took their money, then asked Tenten and Hinata for their money and paid Sasuke. Then Sasuke did all the credit card shit and printed out the tickets.

"Thanks!" Sakura yelled and headed out the room with the tickets.

"Girls…" Neji sighed.


End file.
